Las cosas no salen de acuerdo al plan
by LynaeSiriana
Summary: Los Potter han sobrevivido al ataque del Valle de Godric, sin embargo por estrategia de guerra mandan a Harry donde los Dursley, pero él no va solo, una niña lo acompaña. Los Potter no solo descargaron su responsabilidad como padres, sino también como padrinos. Ellos viven una vida tranquila y feliz, hasta que eventos inesperados empiezan a ocurrir.
1. Prologo

**Resumen.**

Los Potter han sobrevivido al ataque del Valle de Godric, sin embargo por estrategia de guerra mandan a Harry donde los Dursley, pero él no va solo, una niña lo acompaña. Los Potter no solo descargaron su responsabilidad como padres, sino también como padrinos. Ellos viven una vida tranquila y feliz, hasta que eventos inesperados empiezan a ocurrir. (Potter, Dumbledore y algunos Weasley malos. Por ahora.)

Advertencia:

Contiene maltrato infantil.

…

¡Hola! Este es mi primer finc, estoy muy entusiasmada por esto, llevo pensándolo por mucho tiempo y hasta ahora he decidido materializarlo. En verdad espero que les guste.

…..

Todo lo que reconozcas no es mío, es de JK Rowling, yo solo estoy aburrida y los tome prestados.

 **Prologo.**

"Dumbledore, aseguraste que eso no iba a pasar" James Potter le reclamaba furiosamente al director mientras caminaban por uno de los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts.

"James, tarde o temprano debía pasar. No pude retenerlo más, el mismo Sanador Jones fue quien le dio de alta" respondió el anciano tranquilamente.

"Ya sabes lo que ella tratará de hacer. No puedes dejar que eso pase. Los últimos seis años no pueden ser echados a la basura, no ahora."

"Lo sé James, lo sé. Eso no pasará, una cosa es que este fuera de San Mugo, otra es que tenga el papeleo correspondiente para afirmar que es capaz de hacerse cargo de los niños" dijo Dumbledore deteniéndose para ver a James a los ojos. "Y eso no pasará".

…

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el inicio del verano, y Dudley Dursley ya se había cansado de todos sus juguetes y se encontraba terriblemente aburrido en su habitación, no sabía qué hacer, Piers estaba pasando tiempo con su abuela materna y no regresaría hasta el fin de semana. ¡En verdad estaba tan aburrido! Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar qué podía hacer para pasar el rato y bum, cómo no se le había ocurrido antes… Iba a buscar los fenómenos, quizá podía encontrar algo de diversión con ellos.

Dudley se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, allí estaban ellos, seguramente estaban preparando la cena, giro su gordo cuello en todas las direcciones para verificar que su madre no se encontraba cerca, y entró.

"Aun no entiendo por qué mamá insiste en que ustedes cocinen" dijo desagradablemente y mirando asquerosamente a los niños frente a él "en cualquier momento la comida se puede contaminar."

El niño delgado movió ligeramente su cabeza hasta fijar su mirada en la de su primo, luego a la puerta vacía y finalmente, de nuevo, a los vegetales que estaba cortando. La niña, por su parte, parecía no haber escuchado a Dudley y seguía con sus tareas.

"Ya saben, por lo mucho que mamá les haya enseñado a asearse antes de cocinar, siempre quedara algo de porquería en ustedes, al fin y al cabo siguen siendo unos fenómenos" provoco Dudley a los niños mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellos "Siempre he tenido curiosidad, en saber qué se siente ser un fenomeno como ustedes, pero cuando lo pienso me dan ganas de vomitar, creo que no lo podría soportar" termino Dudley con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver cómo se tensionaban los dos niños. A pesar que hacían un gran esfuerzo por ignorarlo, sabía que lo escuchaban "¿Qué es esto?" pregunto mientras acercaba su narizota a los vegetales "¡Oh no! Siento que la comida ya se contamino" y en un movimiento inesperado tumbo los vegetales que los niños habían estado cortando y un estruendoso golpe informo que el contenedor se había hecho añicos.

"No" fue un susurro, casi inaudible, pero cargado de desesperación y miedo "No…" volvió a repetir la niña, se había quedado paralizada viendo el desastre que se había formado en el piso de la cocina, mientras el niño pequeño miraba a su primo con intenso odio.

"Lo siento tanto" dijo Dudley con una sonrisa de satisfacción "No fue mi intensión."

"¿¡QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ!?" el fuerte grito provoco que los dos niños pequeños saltaran en su lugar y el niño gordo girara su cabeza para mirar a su padre en la puerta de la cocina.

"Fueron ellos papá, ya sabes cómo son" dijo Dudley en un tono melodioso y suave, e inmediatamente la niña comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente, mientras que el niño miraba fijamente la cara de su tío, donde antes había odio, ahora sentimientos de miedo y pánico invadían su rosto.

"Dudley ve y cómprate algo" dijo Vernon Dursley tendiéndole a su hijo unos cuantos billetes "Ve" repitió, y Dudley salió felizmente de la cocina. Cuando sonó el "click" de la puerta delantera, Vernon giro su atención a los niños frente a él "Pequeños pedazos de mierda" aunque lo dijo en tono suave, provocó que los niños retrocedieran unos pasos "cuándo aprenderán a hacer las cosas bien" dijo y levanto su gorda mano para abofetear al niño, quien cayó al piso de inmediato. "Tú" dijo señalando a la niña que estaba petrificada viendo el inmóvil cuerpo del niño tirado en el piso "Maldita perra" dijo acercándose a ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la sujeto por el cabello, levantándola unos pocos centímetros del piso y alargo su mano libre hacia un cuchillo que estaba cerca, cuando la niña vio lo que trataba de hacer sus ojos se agrandaron de pánico e inicio a luchar inútilmente contra el agarre del hombre. Cuando Vernon sostuvo el cuchillo ella ya había agotado sus fuerzas, le dolía demasiado la cabeza a causa de la manera en que la estaban sosteniendo, le incomodaba el estómago por la falta de alimentación, sus manos y pies ardían por las heridas que aún no se curaban y sus costillas y espalda picaban y dolían por lo moretones que tenía. Vernon empezó a cortar de manera agresiva el cabello de la niña, la frustración se reflejó en su mirada cuando no pudo conseguirlo de forma rápida lo que causo que sus movimientos se convirtieran cada vez más bruscos provocando que la niña gritara de dolor "¡Cállate!" susurro amenazadoramente a la vez que incrustaba su rodilla en el estómago de la niña, generando que perdiera el aire por unos segundos. Siguió cortando desesperadamente el cabello, sin siquiera notar lo cerca que pasaba el cuchillo afilado por el cuero cabelludo de ésta, por lo que se sorprendió gratamente cuando unas pocas gotas de sangre caían de su frente. Finalmente consiguió cortar el ultimo mechón de cabello y la niña cayó al piso golpeándose fuertemente "A ver si aprendes a hacer algo bien por primera vez en tu vida" dijo Vernon lanzando sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de la niña los mechones de cabellos que aún tenía en su mano "Y tú" dijo volviendo su atención al niño que se había recuperado del golpe inicial y estaba acurrucado con las rodillas cerca al pecho mirando fijamente a su tico con los ojos llenos de pánico. No alcanzo a cubrirse la cabeza cuando el pie de Vernos aterrizo en su cabeza tumbándolo de nuevo en el piso y dejándolo con la vista nublosa "Asqueroso fenomeno" dijo puntualizando cada silaba con una patada en el estómago del niño pequeño. Cuando dio por terminado el castigo, vio a su alrededor, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, los vegetales ahora estaban cubiertos de algunos cabellos, la niña aún estaba tumbada en el piso acunándose la mano derecha cerca al pecho y el niño perecía inconsciente, gotas de sangre estaban esparcidas por todo el piso blanco "La cena esta arruinada, es una pena. Creo que tendremos que salir a comer, me gustaría invitarlos, niños, pero veo que no están en condiciones. Espero que al llegar, la cocina este impecable como le gusta a su tía, espero que entiendan" y con eso Vernon salió de la cocina tranquilamente, dejando a los dos niños heridos en el piso.

Lo que no sabía era que alguien lo estaba observando desde la ventana.

…

Sé que puede generar muchas preguntas pero espero que conforme avanza se vayan respondiendo. Por favor deja tu review.


	2. Chapter 1

JK Rowling, bla, bla bla, bla, no soy dueña de nada, bla, bla, bla.

…

 **Cap. 1: Las cartas.**

Junio 1987- En un periódico Muggle:

"… _todo apunta a que fue un accidente, afirma el oficial de Policía Jhonsons, las puertas no fueron forzadas así como las ventanas…"_

"… _se encontraron cinco cuerpos incinerados dentro de la casa, dos adultos y tres niños…"_

"… _hermana de una de las victimas habla en su nombre… "_

"… _el funeral será llevado a cabo el domingo…"_

"… _familias de Prive Drive hacen un homenaje a la familia Dursley frente a los restos de su casa…"_

Julio 1987- El Profeta.

"… _Harry Potter y Alyssa Summerls mueren en un trágico accidente…"_

"… _Lily y James Potter desconsolados por la pérdida de su hijo y ahijada…"_

"… _no hemos podido contactar con Madeleine Summerls…"_

"… _el mundo mágico llora la muerte de sus héroes…"_

"… _Albus Dumbledore da declaraciones sobre la misteriosa muerte de los niños…"_

"… _elevemos nuestras varitas en honor a Harry Potter y Alyssa Summerls."_

Julio 1991.

En la oficina de la vicerrectora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, pergaminos volaban de un lado para otro, mientras la mujer sentada en el escritorio movía su varita sin prestar atención alguna, hacia esto todos los años, convirtiéndose una tarea mecánica. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no prestaba atención a las cartas, simplemente dejaba que se reprodujeran, se cerraran, fueran recogidas por una lechuza y fueran entregadas. Mientras movía la varita distraídamente pensaba en los niños que llegarían el próximo primero de septiembre, en los nacidos muggle que debía ir a visitar, en los estudiantes que había aceptado para los EXTASIS y en el puesto vacío de buscador en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Levanto la vista hacia la ventana abierta de su oficina, en la que entraban y salían lechuzas, este era el año en que Harry y Alyssa vendrían a Hogwarts, un nudo se formó en su garganta, aún no entendía la prematura muerte de los niños, los Potter había sido claros en que la seguridad de los niños era máxima, no entendía cómo Dumbledore no vio venir el atentado. No podía ni imaginar el dolor de James, de Lily, del pequeño Alex y de Madeleine, que lo había perdido todo, solo le quedaba Alyssa y después nada, y si Noah estuviera vivo… Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso y concentro su mirada en la puesta de sol, ya iba a terminar su trabajo, tal vez llamaría a un elfo para que le llevara unos bocadillos a sus cuartos.

Cuando la última carta fue llevada por una lechuza marrón claro, la profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento, estiro las piernas, cerro la ventana y salió de su despacho para irse a sus cuartos. Estaba cansada después de un día lleno de papeleo, tal vez por eso no vio las dos lechuzas que se acercaban a la ventana.

….

El anciano director estaba tomando el desayuno en su oficina, leyendo tranquilamente El Profeta, mientras saboreaba el café que los elfos le habían llevado hace unos pocos minutos. Levanto la vista hacia la puerta de su oficina, alguien estaba subiendo ahora, espero escuchar pacientemente el golpe en su puerta. "Adelante" dijo al escuchar el suave golpeteo. "Mi querida profesora McGonagall, buenos días" saludo a la profesora de transfiguración con una amable sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Albus" respondió Minerva "veo que estas desayunando, no quería interrumpirte…"

"No, no, no. No hay problema, ya estás aquí. Nos podríamos hacer compañía" interrumpió Dumbledore, señalando la silla frente a él "¿Qué te apetece comer?, podemos llamar a un elfo"

"Un café está bien Albus, no tengo mucho apetito esta mañana" dijo la mujer secamente sentándose en la silla ofrecida.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó el director de manera tranquila ignorando el todo de la profesora.

"Dos cartas han sido devueltas esta mañana" dijo directamente McGonagall "No entiendo siquiera porqué fueron enviadas en primer lugar" concluyo mirando fijamente al director, quien mostro genuina curiosidad.

"No entiendo a qué se refiere profesora, es usted quien envía las cartas" dijo Dumbledore apartando la vista de la profesora McGonagall, para servir un poco de café para ésta.

"Usted sabe tan bien como yo, profesor, que las cartas se generan automáticamente a partir de los registros de los niños y niñas aceptados en la escuela, lo único que se debe hacer es separar los nacidos muggle de los niños mágicos, que también se hace con magia, al igual que el sellado y el enviado. Sabe que no es una tarea manual." Respondió la profesora "Por lo que reitero, no sé por qué estas dos cartas se generaron en primer lugar" dijo poniendo sobre la mesa dos sobres color amarillo y con letra verde.

Lentamente el profesor Dumbledore los recogió y leyó los nombres de los destinatarios, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco por la sorpresa, no se esperaba leer esos nombres.

Harry J. Potter

Habitación Azul

4, Prive Drive.

Little Whinging,

Surrey

Alyssa M. Summerls

Habitación Verde

4, Prive Drive.

Little Whinging,

Surrey

"No entiendo lo que pasa, profesora" dijo el profesor volviendo a leer los sobres.

"Eso no es posible, a menos que…" dijo con firmeza la subdirectora.

"Harry y Alyssa están muertos Minerva, y a nadie más que a mí, le gustaría que eso no fuera verdad" interrumpió Dumbledore "Permítame recordarle profesora, que los niños y niñas que son invitados a Hogwarts son registrados desde el momento de su nacimiento, por lo que podemos asegurar que Harry y Alyssa fueron registrados por la magia del colegio desde que nacieron. Nunca hemos borrado su registro, así que es posible que por eso se generaran las cartas"

"Si eso es así, ¿cómo es que tienen dirección? En las cartas se escribe la dirección de domicilio de los niños y el lugar en que se sienten seguros dentro de la casa, que generalmente es su habitación. Las dos cartas tienen eso" reprocho McGonagall.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Sin embargo hay dos cosas curiosas aquí, la primera es la dirección del lugar en que estaban lo niños cuando fallecieron. Y segundo las cartas no llegaron a sus destinatarios, lo que explica que no estaban en dicho lugar. Y sabes por qué no estaban allí" culmino el director dejando las cartas de nuevo sobre la mesa y dando por terminada la discusión. Cuando miro que la profesora McGonagall no había movido ni un musculo, continuo. "Entiendo lo que siente profesora, pero que las cartas se hayan generado no significan nada"

"Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo Albus" dijo McGonagall levantándose de la silla y saliendo del despacho.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el director regreso su atención a los sobres sobre la mesa. No entendía qué estaba pasado. Luego de unos minutos perdido en sus pensamientos, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la chimenea. Cogiendo una pizca de polvos flu y arrojándolos a chimenea, pronuncio fuerte y claramente: "Mansión Potter"

…..

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Por favor comenten! ¿Qué piensan hasta ahora? ¿Qué creen que pasara?

Hasta el momento no hemos visto ningún personaje original, solo menciones. ¡El próximo seguro que conocerán a alguien nuevo!

Próximo capítulo: **La citación.**

Publicación: 09 de Mayo 2018

(Espero poder seguir un ritmo de escritura constante :D)


	3. Chapter 2

¡Soy Harry Canon! Y solo digo que yo pertenezco a JK Rowling, a nadie más. A pesar de lo mucho que jueguen conmigo, y me creen infancias traumáticas, y me emparejen con personas extrañas, y hagan de mi lo que sus perturbadas mentes quieran. Uggg ¿escuchas eso? Es mi estómago pidiendo ser desocupado…

…

Sé que dije que la siguiente entrega sería hasta el próximo miércoles, pero no lo pude evitar. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Cap. 2: La citación.**

" _Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo Albus" dijo McGonagall levantándose de la silla y saliendo del despacho._

 _Cuando la puerta se cerró, el director regreso su atención a los sobres sobre la mesa. No entendía qué estaba pasado. Luego de unos minutos perdido en sus pensamientos, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la chimenea. Cogiendo una pizca de polvos flu y arrojándolos a chimenea, pronuncio fuerte y claramente: "Mansión Potter"_

… _.._

"Explícalo otra vez Dumbledore" pidió Lily Potter al anciano director. Había llegado junto con su esposo a la oficina del director luego que este llamara a su casa.

"Las cartas de Harry y Alyssa se produjeron, algo que no debía pasar" respondió cansadamente frotando el puente de su nariz, era la tercera vez que repetía la historia "Si bien estaban registrados en el momento de su nacimiento, sus nombres debieron ser borrados cuando murieron" dijo recordando su conversación con la profesora McGonagall "La magia de Hogwarts es muy poderosa, y me atrevería a decir que es imposible de ser burlada"

"Infieres que ellos están vivos" comento James "Pero ellos, la casa. No es posible"

"Lo sé, James, lo sé" dijo Dumbledore mientras entrelazaba sus dedos debajo de su barbilla.

"¿Qué piensas que pudo haber pasado?" pregunto Lily viendo directamente los ojos del director.

"Tengo teorías, sí. Pero todas igual de imposibles" dijo levantándose del asiento y acercándose a la ventana "Si están vivos, no entiendo cómo sobrevivieron tanto tiempo solos y ocultos"

"No necesariamente solos" dijo suavemente James captando la mirada del director "No debía permitir que ella saliera, se lo dije entonces y se lo repito ahora"

"Mi querido muchacho, ella ha sido constantemente vigilada desde que salió, si hubiera tenido algún contacto con los niños ya lo habríamos sabido" respondió tranquilamente Dumbledore, volviendo su vista a la ventana.

"¿Entonces quién?" pregunto Lily

"No lo sé. Por el momento, hay que visitar la casa de tu hermana Lily, es la dirección que aparece en ambas cartas. Si queremos respuestas podemos empezar por ahí" respondía el director volviendo a su escritorio "Tenemos que…" se interrumpió abruptamente al sentir que alguien subía "Adelante" dijo cuando escucho un solo golpe seco sobre la puerta de su despacho.

Los habitantes de la habitación se tensaron un poco al ver quién entraba. Dumbledore espero que fuera un maestro, así que no dudo en permitirle el paso, pero se había equivocado; avanzando lentamente pero de manera firme, una mujer que ni los Potter ni Dumbledore pensaron ver. Vestida con túnicas color azul oscuro, peinada con una larga trenza que llegaba gusto debajo de la cintura, pequeños rizos oscuros como la noche se escapaban de ella generando un aura de descomplicación. Sus ojos color miel estudiaron la oficina rápidamente tomando nota de las tres personas sentadas alrededor del escritorio, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus rosados labios. Un aura de magia flotaba tranquilamente alrededor de la mujer, su piel era de un tono ligeramente oscuro y sus facciones reflejaban la herencia de su madre latina.

"Madeleine" dijo a modo de saludo Lily.

"Lily" respondió la visitante inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia su antigua _amiga_ "Ha pasado mucho tiempo"

"Si, mucho" dijo Lily desviando la mirada de Madeleine.

"Es un placer verte, Maddie" intervino James con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me gustaría decir lo mismo, James" dijo secamente la mujer.

"Madeleine, qué agradable visita" dijo de repente el director de la escuela, ignorando el tono de voz de la mujer "¿A qué se debe ésta sorpresa?"

"Estoy aquí por asuntos del ministerio que incumben a los Potter, que casualmente están aquí presentes" respondió dejando claro que no había nada de casualidad en esa visita.

"¿Del ministerio?" pregunto Lily con un deje de sorpresa en su voz.

"Si, creo que eso fue lo que dije" respondió Madeleine sarcásticamente.

"¿Cómo has estado Maddie?" interrumpió Dumbledore tratando de llevar la conversación aun lugar seguro "Escuche que has estado trabajando en el Ministerio"

"Si" Respondido cortantemente la mujer "Un departamento nuevo, como ya lo sabrá" dijo mirando directamente a los ojos azules del director.

"Si, el departamento de Infancia, es interesante que no hubiera existido antes. Toma asiento" finalizo Dumbledore señalando una silla vacía frente al escritorio junto a Lily y James.

"No es necesario director. Como ya le dije estoy aquí por asuntos del Ministerio, no tardaré" respondió sacando un sobre del interior de la túnica, para entregárselo a James.

Las manos de James inmediatamente abrieron el sobre, estaba intrigado sobre qué podría querer el Ministerio de él y su esposa. Lily se acercó a su marido para poder alcanzar a leer la carta que sostenía su esposo entre sus manos. Un tenso silencio se apodero de la habitación mientras los Potter leían y releían el pergamino frente a ellos.

"¿Una citación…por la custodia de…de Harry?" pregunto Lily volviendo la mirada hacia la mujer parada frente a ella.

"Harry está muerto. Tú lo sabes" dijo repentinamente James parándose de su asiento y apuntando a Madeleine.

"No, James. No está muerto" dijo tranquilamente, posando la mirada en las dos cartas que descansaban sobre el escritorio del director.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" escupió Lily.

"Lo que está escuchando Evans. Harry no está muerto, y ustedes han sido citados por el Ministerio ya que no se les considera dignos de tener la custodia del niño" respondió amenazadoramente Madeleine. Lily se estremeció por sus palabras, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se dirigía a ella con su apellido de soltera.

"¿Cómo es posible que el niño este vivo y sus padres no se enteraran?" pregunto tranquilamente Dumbledore.

"Creo, profesor, que es una pregunta que los padres del niño deben responder en la audiencia" dijo secamente Madeleine mirando con desprecio a las personas paradas frente a ella.

"¡Tú!" dijo James, sacando su varita de la túnica "¡Lo secuestraste!"

Una risa rompió el silencio de la habitación, carcajadas llenas de sarcasmo llenaron los oídos de los presentes "¿Secuestro?, vamos Potter, eres mejor que eso" dijo Madeleine fingiendo limpiar una lagrima de su rostro "¿Cómo eres capaz de hablar de secuestro cuando abandonaste a tu propio hijo con esos muggles? ¿¡Cómo eres capaz de acusarme cuando abandonaste a mi propia hija!?" termino Madeleine en un grito lleno de odio, su propia varita apretada fuertemente en su mano.

"No es lo que piensas Maddie" dijo Lily tratando de tranquilizar a su esposo y a la mujer.

"¿No es lo que pienso Lily?, explícame entonces ¡Por qué diablos lo hicieron!" rugió la mujer amenazadoramente.

"Madeleine, todo tiene una explicación. Solo baja la varita" dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore interponiéndose entre los magos.

"Han pasado diez años, Dumbledore. Diez años. No creo que un discurso preparado detalladamente por ti y por…" dijo viendo despreciablemente a los magos parados al lado del anciano "Una explicación no es suficiente, no ahora" culmino guardando la varita dentro de la túnica.

"Tuvimos que hacerlo, no había otra opción" dijo James guardando su propia varita.

"¿Quiénes apuntaron sus varitas en tu contra para obligarte a que lo hicieras?" pregunto fríamente la mujer mirando fijamente a James, todo el resentimiento, todo el odio, todo el dolor que había cargado por la última década estaban saliendo a frote "¿QUIÉN?" gritó.

"Tú no lo entenderías Madeleine." Dijo Dumbledore atrayendo toda la atención a él "Estábamos en guerra. Voldemort había desaparecido misteriosamente, muchos de sus seguidores buscarían venganza, ellos debían estar en un lugar seguro"

"Tan seguro que los dieron por muertos hace cuatro años" respondió la mujer.

"Eso fue un accidente desastroso, no lo podemos negar." Dijo tranquilamente el director "como dijo James, no había otra opción. Ellos crecerían apartados de un mundo que los aclamaba héroes, por un acontecimiento que ellos no recordarían. Tendrían una infancia feliz y tranquila" dijo Dumbledore sencillamente como si eso cubriera todos los sentimientos de la mujer.

"Prometiste que la cuidarías" dijo Madeleine a Lily en un susurro ignorando las palabras del director.

"Lo hice, estuvo bajo el cuidado de mi propia hermana, Maddie. Lo que paso, ninguno lo esperaba, el accidente no…" dijo Lily pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por Madeleine.

"¿Cuántas veces la visitaste?" pregunto sencillamente, y a James le pareció escuchar un deje de súplica en su voz.

"Yo… nosotros…" Lily no esperaba esa pregunta, estaba claramente confundida, sabía que si mentía no le creería.

"¿Te arrepentiste?" pregunto esta vez hacia James "¿Te arrepentiste de dejarlos allí?"

"No" dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de la que fue su mejor amiga "Sé que fue la decisión correcta, aunque no lo quieres ver Madeleine"

"Madeleine, si te sientas nosotros podemos…" intervino nuevamente Dumbledore.

"No. Los espero mañana en la audiencia" dijo secamente la mujer antes de dirigirse a la puerta "Creo que deben saber, que no solo estará en disputa la custodia de Harry" dijo de teniéndose con la mano perilla de la puerta "Por favor, hagan llegar mis saludos al pequeño Alex" y con esto salió de la habitación dejando atrás los tres magos confundidos.

"Alex…" suspiro Lily dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea y despareciendo en ella unos segundos después.

"Vigilada, ¡Estaba vigilada!" reclamo James a Dumbledore cuando las llamas verdes desaparecieron de la chimenea.

"Debo comunicarme con Alastor" dijo de pronto el anciano.

"¿Moody? Hay cosas más importantes ahora Dumbledore" discutió James moviendo de un lado a otro el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos.

"Alastor era quien estaba vigilando a Madeleine" dijo sencillamente Dumbledore mientras sacaba su varita y conjuraba su patronus, que inmediatamente desapareció por la ventana.

"No entiendo. No se le pudo haber pasado por alto que tenía al niño. No a Moody" dijo James viendo el lugar en el que había desaparecido el patronus.

"Tampoco entiendo lo que está sucediendo James. Pero estoy seguro que las cosas cobrarán sentido de a poco" dijo el anciano sentándose de nuevo "por ahora, pensemos en lo que vamos a hacer con esa citación"

…..

La Mansión Potter estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, todos los habitantes aún estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño, mientras que los elfos domésticos se encargaban de preparar el desayuno, sus amos no demorarían en despertar y todo debía estar listo para entonces. La casa era enorme, digna de una familia de sangre pura, en el piso inferior una amplia sala de estar daba la bienvenida a los visitantes que llegaran por la puerta principal o por la chimenea, pintada con colores crema, daba la ilusión que el lugar era más grande de lo que era en realidad, estaba decorada con sutiles objetos y fotografías de un niño pequeño se posaban sobre la chimenea, en todas estaba el mismo niño; de bebé, de dos meses, con una escoba de juguete, con un peluche, dando sus primeros pasos, siempre el mismo bebé y, en algunas fotografías estaba acompañado de sus orgullosos padres. Una de las paredes contenía fotos de adolescentes en la escuela, siempre sonriendo, siempre felices. Las caras de cuatro muchachos se repetían constantemente, junto con el rostro de una joven peliroja junto con una morena de cabello rizado. La sala daba paso a un gran comedor pintado de azul claro, y en el centro una gran mesa se posaba majestuosamente bajo un candelabro de cristal, a un costado, un bar se podía observar con las reservas de las mejores bebidas, grandes ventanas permitían la vista a un enorme patio trasero y, una puerta conducía a la cocina. Lily Potter siempre estaría orgullosa de su casa, en especial de su cocina, una gran isla de mármol negro se situaba justo en el centro de ésta, mientras que múltiples gabinetes rodeaban la habitación y el refrigerador estaba cubierto de dibujos de calidad infantil. En una de las paredes de la se encontraba una discreta puerta que permitía el acceso al cuarto de los elfos domésticos. No era tan lujoso como el resto de la casa, pero era bastante acogedor, pintado de un color blanco profundo y amueblado con una cama sencilla, dos mesitas de noche y un armario, la habitación tenía su propio baño, que era un lujo que no todos los elfos domésticos podían presumir.

En el piso superior se encontraban las habitaciones y la sala familiar. La habitación principal, ocupada por Lily y James, estaba cuidadosamente decorada con tonos verdes y azules claros, mientras que el baño privado era de color blanco y dorado. La habitación que le seguía en tamaño era ocupada por Alexander Potter, o como todos lo llamaban; Alex. Era una habitación de color azul y precisamente no era el lugar más ordenado de la casa, con juguetes tirados por aquí y por allá, generaban un ambiente de tranquilidad para el pequeño niño y sus padres. Cuatro habitaciones más completaban la planta superior, dos destinadas para invitados y dos adecuadas para ser despachos, uno para Lily y otro para James. El cuarto de pociones estaba ubicado en el sótano, mientras que el ático estaba rodeado de estanterías llenas de libros. En el gran patio trasero una pequeña cabaña se podía deslumbrar, allí se guardaban todos los implementos para el quidditch y a la vez era el hogar de las lechuzas familiares. La alacena debajo de las escaleras estaba destinada para los abrigos y las botas de invierno y el jardín delantero presumía una gran variedad de flores, sumamente cuidadas.

Sonidos en la planta superior indicaron a los elfos que los habitantes de la casa estaban despiertos, rápidamente dispusieron una taza de café sobre la isla central de la cocina. Poco después Lily Potter se apodero de ella tomando de su contenido lentamente.

"Buenos días" saludo la mujer.

"Buenos días, Lady Potter" respondió el elfo que estaba preparando unos huevos batidos.

"¿Cómo estuvo su noche?" pregunto la elfina que en ese momento sacaba platos de una de los gabinetes. Ambos elfos estaban vestidos igual, con túnicas de color azul oscuro bordadas con una P plateada en el pecho.

"Un poco movida, la verdad" suspiro Lily "Iré a despertarlos" añadió al ver que el desayuno estaba casi listo. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto que compartía con su esposo y con un suave beso en los labios lo despertó, para después dirigirse a la habitación de su pequeño hijo. Cuando entro y lo vio durmiendo tranquilamente una sensación de paz inundo su pecho. Alex apenas tenía seis años y era el mayor regalo que el universo pudo darle. Sus pensamientos viajaron a Harry, pero los detuvo, él nunca había sido su hijo. Sí, creció dentro de ella, nació de ella, pero no le pertenecía a ella, no desde que supo de la profecía. Se dirigió suavemente hacia el niño dormido, recordaba cómo el sentimiento de preocupación la lleno la mañana anterior cuando escucho a Madeleine pronunciar el nombre de su pequeño bebé, había estado tan asustada que no espero ni un minuto para comprobar que estaba bien. "Alex" llamo suavemente moviendo un poco el hombro del niño "Alex, cariño. Arriba" su niño tenía un sueño pesado "El desayuno está listo, amor" intento de nuevo sabiendo la ferocidad del apetito del pequeño. Sonrió cuando el color verde de los ojos de su hijo se asomó a través de sus gruesas pestañas.

Al nacer Alex, el parecido con su hermano mayor había golpeado a los Potter, pero conforme iba creciendo ese parecido había estado desapareciendo dejando solamente unos idénticos ojos color verde. Mientras Harry había sido destinado a parecerse a su padre, Alex fue destinado a parecerse a su madre, sí, tenía algo similar a James, como su sonrisa, pero el parecido con Lily era sorprendente, a pesar que su cabello no era de un tono rojo profundo, sino más bien de un rojo cobrizo.

"Te espero abajo, cariño" dijo Lily al ver que su hijo se había despertado completamente.

Al entrar al comedor vio que su esposo ya estaba sentado en la mesa tomando su café y leyendo el Profeta "¿Algo nuevo?" pregunto sentándose al lado de James.

"No, nada fuera de lo normal" respondió el pelinegro dejando el periódico a un lado "¡Buenos días, pequeño!" saludo alegremente al ver al pequeño niño que entraba en el comedor.

"Hola, papá" respondió Alex pasando sus manos por sus ojos en un intento de despertarse.

"Esa es la actitud de un Potter en la mañana" dijo James sonriendo ampliamente al niño mientras se sentaba. La familia guardo silencio mientras el desayuno era servido y mientras comían. Lily posaba su mirada de su hijo a su esposo, este último le dedicaba sonrisas de confort. Lily estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar en unas horas, no sabía qué iba ocurrir, a pesar que James le aseguro que nada malo pasaría, que Dumbledore le había dicho que recuperarían a Harry, y el plan podía establecerse de nuevo. Nada podía salir mal, tendrían al niño en la casa, y luego en el colegio, podía seguir con su preparación para vencer a Voldemort si éste se levantaba de nuevo. Tuvo que recordarse eso, todo fue por la preparación del niño para su futuro, todo por el bien mayor. Soltó un suspiro que tenía guardado en el pecho, todo iba a salir bien, se repitió de nuevo, no tenían pruebas para quitarles la custodia de Harry, mientras que ellos sí tenían las pruebas en contra de Madeleine. James le contó luego de regresar de Hogwarts que el director había asumido que así como Harry estaba vivo Alyssa también lo podría estar. Así que tratarían de dar con su custodia luego de ganar la de Harry. Sí, todo iba a estar bien.

…

La gran sala estaba rodeada de asientos, la mayoría de las personas citadas ya estaban presentes. El tribunal, compuesto de cuatro brujas y tres magos revisaban en silencio unos pergaminos que tenían frente a ellos. Lily y James Potter se encontraban junto a Dumbledore frente del tribunal, esperando pacientemente que iniciara la junta. Un suave golpe en la puerta de la sala capto la atención de los presentes, quienes vieron entrar a Madeleine Summerls acompañada de un hombre alto y con mirada severa.

"Buenas tardes" saludo la mujer a nadie en particular, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas vacías frente del tribunal, pero alejada de los Potter.

"Buenas tardes, Lady Summerls, Sr. Byrne" saludo la bruja sentada justo en la mitad del tribunal. "Al parecer ya estamos todos, así que daremos por iniciada la citación"

"Buenas tardes, soy Thomas Walsh del departamento Familiar del Ministerio de Magia" se presentó el mago a la derecha de la bruja de la mitad.

"Mi nombre es Megan Miller, y soy la secretaria del jefe del departamento de infancia del Ministerio de Magia" dijo la bruja al lado izquierdo de la bruja central.

"Yo soy Jhoanne Wilson, del departamento de infancia del Ministerio de Magia" dijo una bruja pequeña situada al lado de Walsh.

"Reece Jones, del departamento de infancia del Ministerio de Magia" dijo duramente el mago junto a Miller.

"Olivia White, del departamento familiar del Ministerio de Magia" dijo la bruja sentada en la esquina derecha del tribunal.

"David Anderson, del departamento familiar del Ministerio de Magia" dijo el mago sentado en el otro extremo del tribunal.

"Samantha Roberts, del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica del Ministerio de Magia"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hoy, defensor de la familia Potter" continuo Dumbledore con la presentación.

"James Potter, cabeza de la casa Potter y auror del Ministerio de Magia"

"Lady Lily Potter, profesora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"

"Connor Byrne, del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica del Ministerio de Magia"

"Madeleine Summerls, cabeza de la casa Summerls, directora del departamento de infancia del Ministerio de Magia" ante la última presentación los Potter se asombraron, sabían que Madeleine trabajaba para dicho departamento, pero nunca imaginaron que era la cabeza de tal.

"Como saben, estamos aquí para discutir sobre la custodia de Harry James Potter, de 10 años de edad" comenzó Samantha Roberts "Lady y Lord Potter fueron citados ante este tribunal a solicitud de Lady Summerls, con la finalidad de obtener la custodia total de su ahijado Harry Potter. ¿Está claro esto?" culmino la bruja dirigiéndose a la personas frente ella, quienes asintieron. "Bien, iniciaremos con la defensa de los padres del niño"

"Buenas tardes Samantha" saludo Dumbledore, parándose de su asiento "En primer lugar, me gustaría informar lo asombrados que están los padres del niños al enterarse que Harry está vivo, como todos sabemos, Harry Potter se dio por muerto hace cuatro años" luego de una pausa continuo "Nos gustaría saber cómo es que el niño este vivo y esto haya sido ocultado a sus padres"

"A pesar que su cuestionamiento es razonable, profesor Dumbledore, no es tema a tratar en este momento" respondió rápidamente la bruja que se había presentado como Megan Miller.

"No, Megan. La pregunta del profesor Dumbledore debe ser respondida. ¿Si el niño estaba vivo, por qué ustedes, James y Lily, no estaban al tanto? Al ser los padres su responsabilidad es velar por la salud de sus hijos" hablo secamente Madeleine.

"Como afirmo Miller, es un asunto que no entra a discusión en este momento" reitero Jones "Por favor profesor, continúe"

"Bien" dijo Dumbledore de forma más firme de como lo había hecho anteriormente. "Nos gustaría saber cuáles son los argumentos que sustentan la suspensión de la custodia del niño en cuestión, de sus padres"

"Perfecto" fue el turno de David Anderson "Lady y Lord Potter son acusados de negligencia y abandono del niño Harry James Potter, acciones que generan la perdida automática de la custodia del menor"

"¿Qué?" protesto Lily "Nosotros nunca lo abandonamos"

"Por favor, Lady Summerls, presente la primera prueba que sustenta los cargos" continuo Anderson ignorando la intervención de Lily. Y fue el turno de Madeleine de ponerse de pie.

"Como primera prueba me gustaría llamar a Remus Lupin, como testigo de tal" el nombre del mago hizo que los Potter se estremecieran en sus asientos, ellos no esperaban eso. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose les mostro a su amigo entrando a la sala y evitando los ojos del matrimonio. Cuando se sentó en una silla ubicada entre los Potter y Madeleine, ésta continúo. "Preséntate, por favor"

"Remus Lupin, auror del Ministerio de Magia" hablo claramente el hombre lobo. Sintió la mirada de su amigo sobre él, no podía verlo, no podía ver la mirada llena de traición que le estaba dedicando.

"Auror Lupin, ¿Qué sabe usted de la relación que tuvieron los Potter con su hijo mayor?" pregunto inmediatamente Byrne.

"Fue muy corta, solo estuvo con ellos un año. Luego se dieron los acontecimientos del 31 de Octubre de 1981, y Harry fue enviado a un lugar seguro lejos de su familia, para prevenir cualquier evento desafortunado" culmino Lupin viendo por primera vez a su amigo, quien le daba una mirada de tranquilidad. James estaba contento de que Lupin estuviera allí, él había dicho que Harry había sido enviado a un lugar seguro, eso no era abandono.

"Gracias" dijo de nuevo Madeleine "Puedes retirarte Remus" dijo al mago que se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió a la salida "Ahora pido llamar a Arabella Figg", pidió Madeleine de nuevo. "Por favor, preséntate" dijo Madeleine a la mujer que había entrado a la sala.

"Arabella Figg, soy una Squib" dijo nerviosamente la pequeña mujer.

"Arabella, podrías decirnos lo que saber de la vida de Harry Potter" pregunto amablemente Madeleine.

"Sí. Yo, yo lo conocí" respondió tímidamente la mujer "vivía junto a él. Era muy pequeño y delgado, siempre tímido. Parecía que le incomodaba hasta caminar. Era muy pálido"

"¿Qué edad tenía el niño?" pregunto de repente Miller.

"La primera vez que lo vi, tres años y la última seis años" respondió automáticamente, volviendo la mirada a Madeleine "era tan pequeño, tan asustadizo…" termino en un sollozo y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

"¿Podría afirmar que el niño no recibía el cuidado apropiado?" pregunto Olivia White.

"Si…" suspiro la señora Figg.

"No es cierto" interrumpió bruscamente James.

"Lord Potter, usted como empleado del Ministerio de Magia sabe perfectamente que en el momento en que una persona realiza su presentación personal en una sala como ésta, está obligada por la magia del lugar a decir la verdad" comento firmemente Jones.

"Si, pero…" intento de nuevo James.

"Arabella, gracias por tu colaboración" interrumpió calmadamente Madeleine "Puedes salir" dijo viendo cómo la mujer salía lentamente de la habitación, para luego girarse y mirar directamente a Dumbledore, esperando la respuesta de éste.

"Como todos sabemos Harry Potter era el objetivo de mucho magos oscuros por ser la causa de la caída de Voldemort" comenzó Dumbledore con un discurso que parecía preparado cuidadosamente "Así que los padres del niño, decidieron, como lo dijo el testigo número uno, enviarlo a un lugar seguro" continuo el anciano tranquilamente "lo que no contaban era en lo que costaba la seguridad del lugar" culmino mirando directamente hacia Roberts.

"Si sabían que el precio a pagar por tal seguridad afectaba directamente el bienestar del niño, ¿por qué no lo retiraron del lugar?" pregunto Anderson.

"Porque la seguridad era prioridad" dijo Lily sin dudar.

"¿Cuántas veces los visitaste?" pregunto suavemente Madeleine mirando hacia el piso.

"Ninguna" respondió Lily rápidamente desviando la mirada, había escuchado el plural en la pregunta de Madeleine, ella sabía que no se refería solo a Harry sino también a Alyssa.

"Eso dice muchas cosas" dijo para sí mismo Walsh, mientras Dumbledore y James miraban a Lily, no podían creer que hubiera dicho eso.

"Sin embargo…" comenzó de nuevo Dumbledore, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por Madeleine.

"Me gustaría llamar al tercer y último testigo" dijo mientras la puerta de la sala se abría por tercera vez "Preséntate, por favor" pidió al mago que se había sentado en el centro de la habitación.

"Daniel Jones, director del Hospital San Mugo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas" se presentó rápidamente el sanador.

"Sanador Jones, por favor, podría decirnos qué sabe sobre el joven Harry Potter" pidió amablemente Jhoanne Wilson.

"Conocí a Harry Potter hace cuatro años" empezó el sanador Jones "Fue llevado de urgencias a San Mugo, presentaba heridas en la cabeza, abdomen y espalda. Estaba muy herido. Al momento de realizar el diagnostico, se mostró heridas de largo, mediano y corto plazo" dijo el Sanador, en sus ojos se evidenciaba la ira que le generaba aquellos recuerdos "Estaba en un alto nivel de desnutrición y bajo los niveles de crecimiento para la edad que tenía" continuo apretando fuertemente los puños "Tardo un mes en recuperarse. Y hasta el momento siguen en tratamiento y en chequeos, ya que el maltrato que sufrió en su primera infancia provoco daños colaterales en él" finalizo mirando fríamente a los Potter.

"El historial del niño se presentó como prueba con anterioridad" complemento Madeleine "Gracias, Daniel. Puedes retirarte" dijo sentándose cómodamente en su puesto mientras el sanador salía de la sala.

"Presentadas todas las pruebas, el tribunal procederá a discutir una decisión que puede ser refutada por los acusados" dijo Roberts "Pido que nos disculpen por veinte minutos" y contesto se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala seguida de los demás miembros de la junta.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" pregunto Lily a Madeleine.

"No lo entenderías" respondió simplemente Madeleine de la misma forma como le respondieron el día anterior a ella.

"No te saldrás con la tuya" amenazo James "Harry es nuestro hijo"

"Qué bonito momento para darte cuenta de eso" reprocho Madeleine.

"Maddie, tu eres consciente del peligro que corre Harry. No hagas esto, por favor" pidió Dumbledore.

"Soy consciente del peligro que corre Harry…junto a ustedes" dijo escupiendo las últimas palabras.

La sala permaneció en silencio, hasta que los ocupantes del tribunal aparecieron de nuevo.

"Conforme a la pruebas presentadas por Madeleine Summerls, que argumentaban la acusación de la incapacidad de Lord y Lady Potter de tener la custodia de Harry Potter" comenzó leyendo Samantha Roberts "Se toma la decisión en una votación de cuatro sobre tres, de otorgar la custodia temporal de Harry James Potter de diez años a Lady Summerls. Por lo cual el niño vivirá bajo el cobijo de Lady Summerls. Recibirá la educación que ella crea pertinente, así como cualquier decisión que involucre al niño. Lady Summerls no puede privar a los padres del niño de su compañía, pero sí puede establecer bajo qué normas pueden realizar contacto. Se reitera que la custodia es temporal y se dará plenamente cuando el niño sea lo suficientemente mayor, para opinar sobre quien quiere que la tenga. Opinión que será prioritaria ente cualquier proceso que se lleve a cabo de ahora en adelante" finalizó leyendo Roberts "Con esto damos por concluida la citación" dijo organizando los pergaminos que tenía frente a ella "La apelación a la decisión tomada debe ser presentada en quince día hábiles, con las pruebas anexadas. ¿Es entendido?" pregunto la bruja mirando fijamente a Dumbledore.

"Si" dijo el anciano asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bueno, no siendo más. Feliz tarde" culmino Roberts levantándose para salir. He inmediatamente todos en la habitación la imitaron. Cuando James y Lily se disponían a encarar a Madeleine, la bruja junto con su acompañante, habían desaparecido de a habitación.

…

¿¡Qué tal!?

¿Qué les ha parecido? Por favor háganmelo saber.

¿Qué piensan de Madeleine? ¿Y de los Potter?

¡Por favor comenten!

Próximo: **Harry y Alyssa.** Fecha de publicación: **09 de mayo 2018 (** esta vez sí cumpliré con la fecha jajaja **)**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Cap. 3: Harry y Alyssa**

" _Bueno, no siendo más. Feliz tarde" culmino Roberts levantándose para salir. He inmediatamente todos en la habitación la imitaron. Cuando James y Lily se disponían a encarar a Madeleine, la bruja junto con su acompañante, habían desaparecido de a habitación._

….

Al salir de la habitación Madeleine soltó el aliento que no sabía que había estado manteniendo desde la lectura de la sentencia. Lo había conseguido, tenía la custodia de Harry, le había ganado a Dumbledore.

"Bien hecho" le dijo Connor con una suave palmada en el hombro.

"Gracias" le respondió con una sonrisa "A todos, gracias" dijo esta vez a las personas que esperaban fuera de la sala.

"No tienes porqué agradecer, Maddie. Fue por Harry" le dijo Daniel, viéndola dulcemente.

"Si... Harry" dijo pensativamente "Tengo que irme. Yo estaré en contacto con todos y, gracias de nuevo" dijo despidiéndose de todos.

"Pasaré el sábado, Mad. Recuerda" le dijo a modo de despedida Remus.

"Si, sí. Te esperaré" dijo mientras se alejaba hacia las chimeneas, para después de unos segundos desapareciera entre llamas verdes.

…..

Madeleine apareció en la chimenea de su casa, tras un fogonazo de fuego verde. La mansión Summerls, como dicta la tradición de la familia, no era heredada; cada señor y señora Summerls debían construir su propio hogar, lo que permitía que su magia se entrelazara con el propio edificio permitiendo que la casa respondiera bajo sus intereses y órdenes. En el momento de la muerte de del señor y la señora de la casa, gracias a un complicadísimo y antiguo encantamiento, la casa se unía a la _Gran casa Summerls,_ también conocida como _Summerls Memoria Magicae._ Se dice que ésta gran mansión fue el primer hogar de los primeros señor y señora Summerls, y su ubicación es un enigma para todos quienes no sean descendientes de la familia. Dado que a través del tiempo cada casa Summerls se unía a ella, su dimensión es enorme, llevándola a parecer un laberinto, o eso le pareció a Madeleine, la única vez que la visitó.

Cuando sus suegros murieron en la guerra, Noah y ella había visitado la mansión, Noah necesitaba recoger algunos recuerdos del hogar de su infancia. Recordaba muy bien ese día, tan solo habían pasado siete días desde que murieron su suegros, siete días desde que supo que su esposo no volvería a ser el mismo. Nunca supo decir cuántas hectáreas comprendía la mansión, ya que entre más la observaba más grande se volvía, cuando Noah le había explicado cómo las casas se iban uniendo, se imaginó como poco a poco se iba formado una especie de pueblo; por lo que no espero lo que se encontró, ya que en una sola estructura estaban las casas, lo que daba la impresión de ser una extraña obra de arte, ya que había casas sobre puestas, casa como si fueran balcones, casas de lado o casas con el techo arriba, y no era solo eso, ya que los diseño variaban desde arquitectura medieval a la contemporánea. Su visita resultó dolorosa, y se preguntó si para todas las personas que visitaban aquel extraño lugar era igual.

Pero ahora estaba en su casa. La que ahora era llamada La Mansión Summerls, está ubicada en Mousehole, Cornwall, un hermoso pueblo al sur de Inglaterra. Era una casa en piedra, que evoca, en su exterior, el estilo medieval. La primera planta solo consistía en dos grandes habitaciones y una tercera, que era un pequeño, pero elegante baño para invitados. La primera gran estancia, estaba dividida en cocina y comedor; en el espacio del comedor grandes ventanales que reemplazaban las paredes, daban una espectacular vista del pueblo y la playa, y dotaban a la estancia de luz natural. Junto a los ventanales, se situaba una mesa de madera de estilo rustico, con una solitaria margarita un florero transparente, alrededor se encontraban cuatro sillas de diferentes diseños. Por otro lado, la cocina era completamente blanca, paredes, estantes y la isla principal, y en el refrigerador colgado con imanes habían cuatro horarios diferentes, en dos se contemplaban los días y las horas de citas para ir al sanador, mientras que los otros dos tenían los horario de lo que parecía el suministro medicinas. Justo en una esquina, se encontraba la chimenea, lo que permitía que la primera visión de los visitantes, fuera la gran vista que daban los ventanales. En un costado de la cocina se hallaba la puerta que daba al patio trasero, que contaba con un pequeño cobertizo para las lechuzas, una casa de madera de perros y una trampilla que daba al subterráneo laboratorio de pociones

Al otro costado de la cocina, un espacio en forma de arco daba paso a la sala. Las paredes de la sala no se lograban ver ya que estaban completamente cubiertas con estantes de libros, los títulos eran tanto mágicos como muggles, sin embargo, se podía ver por aquí y allá, espacios carentes de libros donde se situaban fotos, de unos niños en un parque, de unos adolescentes en Hogwarts, de una pareja de casados, de dos rebosantes mujeres embarazadas, de dos bebés en una cuna, de una niña y un niño pescando… Y, en el centro del lugar, había una serie de sofás, sillas, puf y cojines situados de forma ovalar alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera. Justo a otro lado de la cocina se encontraba la puerta principal, que daba paso a un bonito jardín compuesto enteramente de margaritas.

De una esquina de la sala, surgía la escalera en forma de caracol que daba paso al segundo piso. Un ancho pasillo mostraba cinco puertas, tres al lado derecho y dos al izquierdo. La primera puerta del lado derecho era la habitación de Harry, las paredes de azul celeste combinaban con el edredón azul rey y la alfombra de tonos verdes y azules. El escritorio estaba junto a una gran ventana, sobre él había unas piezas de madera, algunas de metal, tornillos, puntillas y un martillo, y en la pared del lado los jugadores de un gran poster de quidditch con túnica roja y amarilla volaban de aquí para allá, desapareciendo y apareciendo. Justo al otro lado estaba un gran armario, en sus puertas había colgados dibujos en pintura; de paisajes, de un perro, unos grandes ojos verdes… En la mesita de noche del niño, una foto de uno de los mejores días que había tenido; Madeleine los había llevado a él y a Lyss a pescar, en la foto los tres salían riendo a carcajadas, mientras que él y Lyss sostenían un pequeño pez entre las manos. Y, una puerta de madera daba al baño privado de la habitación.

La siguiente habitación del lado derecho era la habitación principal, con las paredes de color crema, y una gran ventana, daba a la habitación de Madeleine un aspecto de tranquilidad. Su habitación era muy sencilla, solo tenía el lecho y dos mesitas a cada costado, la de la izquierda tenía una foto de Madeleine, Noah y Alyssa, cuando ésta tenía tan solo cinco meses de nacida y al otro una foto de Harry y Alyssa cuando había cocinado galletas, en la pared sobre la cama, cuatro lienzos le daban color a la estancia. Había dos puertas blancas en la habitación, una daba al armario, la otra, al baño privado.

La tercera habitación era la de Alyssa, en el techo habían dibujados unos girasoles aquí y allá, que destacaban con el color verde claro de las paredes. La cama estaba pegada a una de las paredes, el edredón era blanco con puntos de colores, y en la pared fotos y pinturas, estaban colgados sin orden aparente. En una esquina estaba un escritorio igual al de Harry, solo que sobre éste había colores, hojas, pinceles y pinturas, justo al lado un caballete sostenía un lienzo en blanco. En la pared al lado de ventana, en el poster de quidditch las figuras entraban y salían de él, Alyssa recordaba el día que lo habían pegado allí, era solo un poster de su equipo favorito, y los jugadores de túnica amarilla solamente saludaba, pero su madre lo había hechizado generando una conexión con el póster de Harry, por lo que los jugadores de su póster aparecían en el de Harry y los de él aparecían en el suyo. Una noche descubrieron que los capitanes de ambos equipos podían hablar, lamentablemente solo decían palabras asociadas al quidditch por lo que Harry y ella tuvieron que dar significado alternos a las palabras para poder mandar mensajes de una habitación a otra. Y, como las otras dos habitaciones a de Alyssa también contaba con un cuarto privado.

Las dos habitaciones del lado izquierdo, eran las oficinas. La primera de Madeleine, tenía un gran escritorio y una biblioteca, papeles del trabajo estaban organizados en un archivador o sobre el escritorio. El segundo, era la oficina de los niños, tenía dos escritorios uno frente del otro y detrás de cada uno, había un biblioteca vacía, los niños casi no ocupaban ese lugar, pero Madeleine les había dicho que cuando iniciaran la escuela eso cambiaría, para eso era esa habitación, para las tares y trabajos.

Finalmente, en el ático estaba la estancia de los elfos domésticos, la gran habitación contaba con tres camas, tres armarios, un baño y cientos de pinturas y dibujos, donde se viera habían pinturas, hasta en el techo.

Madeleine no encontró a los niños en ninguna de las habitaciones, así que se dirigió al patio trasero y abrió la trampilla. Tan pronto comenzó a bajar las escaleras el olor la inundo, a pesar que el lugar estaba bien iluminado los densos vapores nublaban la vista. En el fondo un gran estante contaba con gran variedad de ingredientes extraños para pociones, del lado derecho unos estaban bajo llave y del lado izquierdo estaban al alcance de cualquiera, así Madeleine se aseguraba que los niños no tuvieran accidentes. En el centro del lugar en un gran mesón dos calderos eran los responsables de los olores y los vapores, dos niños y tres elfos domésticos miraban con el ceño fruncido los líquidos.

"No entiendo" decía Harry dirigiendo su vista de su caldero al de Alyssa.

"¿Cuánto polvo añadiste?" pregunto Alyssa viendo las notas que tenía al lado.

"Tres gramos, señorita Lyss" respondió un el elfo más joven.

"Yo añadí cinco, eso puede explicar el color" respondió Alyssa.

"O tal vez el olor" dijo Harry golpeándose el mentón con el dedo índice.

"O tal vez ambos" dijo Madeleine que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver las pociones, la de Harry tenía un color plateado tenue y la de Alyssa un tono azul metalizado. Ambos niños dieron un brinco por la sorpresa.

"Mamá" dijo Alyssa soltando un suspiro.

"Maestra" dijo el elfo más viejo realizando una profunda reverencia, continuada por sus otros compañeros.

"Hola, Trigo. Serias tan amble de preparar unos pasa bocas" dijo Madeleine, lo que hizo que los tres elfos domésticos se esfumaran de laboratorio. "Mmmm, veamos…" dijo acercándose a los calderos y sacando la varita, Harry y Alyssa se pusieron derechos en el acto, Madeleine giro su varita dos veces sobre cada caldero "Casi, ¡están bastante cerca!" dijo y limpio los calderos y los volvió en su lugar, sobre la mesa quedaron dos tubos de muestra con los líquidos de las pociones, inmediatamente Harry y Alyssa tomaron plumas y pergamino, escribieron la fecha y la adhirieron a los tubos, doblaron cuidadosamente las notas que habían tomado mientras preparaban las pociones, y guardaron todo junto en un exhibidor de vidrio. En él, había alrededor de catorce tubos, cada uno con diferente color y fecha, y, en un costado había varios pergaminos doblados. "Vamos arriba"

"¿Cómo… cómo fue?" dijo nerviosamente Harry, al llegar a la cocina. Madeleine se había fijado en lo nervioso que estaba en niño, no había hablado desde que llegó y se retorcía continuamente las manos.

"Bueno Harry…" Madeleine fue interrumpida, los elfos ya había preparado un pequeño refrigerio; jugo de naranja y sándwich de pavo, dos vasos con pociones descansaban a un lado. "Mmm, tomen sus pociones" dijo al ver la hora, Madeleine miro a los niños mientras los hacían. Habían crecido bastante desde la primera vez que habían llegado a la casa. Madeleine se sorprendía lo mucho que Harry se parecía a James, sin embargo cada vez que ella miraba los ojos verdes de Harry se daba cuenta de las grandes diferencias, porque era allí donde se encontraban, no solo porque Harry tuviera los ojos de Lily, sino por lo que reflejaban, su mirada era la de un anciano, contaba historias con solo verla. Y Alyssa, su pequeña Alyssa, a veces cuando la miraba notaba el peso de sus sentimientos, en cada gesto que hacía. Madeleine recordaba claramente la primera vez que vio aquellos rostros después de seis largos años.

 _ **Flashback**_

Luego de haber irrumpido en la casa de los Dursley se había dirigido a su casa con los niños en brazos, no sabía qué hacer, sentía el miedo y el pánico creciendo en su interior, convirtió rápidamente dos pufs en camas y los acomodo en ellas. Salió corrido a la cocina y tiro polvos a la chimenea.

"Daniel, ¡DANIEL!" grito desesperadamente.

"¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Maddie!?" dijo sorprendido el sanador. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Yo… los niños. Ellos…están…están mal…" trato de decir entre sollozos.

"Cálmate, respira. Tranquila. Voy por un cálmate…"

"¡NO! No." Madeleine suspiro ruidosamente "Fui a verlos" dijo en un susurro.

"Maddie, no debiste hacer eso. Acabas de salir."

"Yo… yo. Lo sé. Pero… no podía. Tienes que venir, tienes que ayudarme. Por favor"

"Dame paso" fue lo único que le dijo el sanador.

Madeleine se retiró de la chimenea y regreso rápidamente a la sala, tan solo unos segundos después Daniel entraba en la habitación.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" dijo corriendo hacia los niños. "¿Qué paso?" le pregunto a Madeleine mientras sacaba su varita y le entregaba un tubo de poción. "Es un calmante, tómatelo" su voz no daba espacio para protestas, así Madeleine vacío la poción de un solo trago, inmediatamente sintió cómo su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad y sus pensamiento dejaban atrás el torbellino en el que se habían convertido.

"Gracias" murmuro

"¿Qué pasó?" repitió el sanador, mientras convertía las camas en camillas de hospital para que sus pacientes estuviesen a su misma altura.

"Fui a la casa de la hermana de Lily, y…" sentía otra vez como la rabia le inundaba la cabeza.

"Ayúdame" la corto Daniel de inmediato, necesitaba ayuda, pero principalmente no quería que Madeleine perdiera el control de nuevo "Cámbiale la ropa a Alyssa" dijo mientras la ropa de Harry se transformaba en una bata blanca. "¿Tienes pociones?" pregunto mientras miraba los parpados de Harry y pasaba a ver los de Alyssa "Trae todas las que tengas" dijo al ver que Maddie asentía, inmediatamente esta salió corriendo y salió al patio para llegar al laboratorio de pociones. Daniel estaba revisando el pulso de Alyssa cuando se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, paso la varita alrededor del cuerpo de la niña, su hechizo de diagnóstico le mostro un pulmón perforado por una costilla rota, le estaba impidiendo respirar y a su vez su ritmo cardiaco estaba bajando. Alyssa estaba muriendo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero resultaba difícil en la sala de una casa desprovista de equipo y de ayudantes. Pero no podía pararse a pensar, tenía que actuar, si no se equivocaba la niña entraría en paro cardiaco en unos minutos. Conjuro un contenedor de la cocina lo coloco justo al lado de la niña, la cual giro hasta ponerla de medio lado. Sabía que tenía que reanimarla, pero con la costilla rota no podía proceder con tranquilidad. Abrió la bata de la niña hasta que quedo descubierta hasta el ombligo, empezó a tocar su pecho y costillas, tenía que encontrar el punto correcto, en ese momento llego Madeleine a la sala llevando en los brazos dos cajas llenas de pociones.

"Son todas las que…" se interrumpió a ver la cara de preocupación de Daniel. "¿Qué…?"

"Dale cinco gotas de esencia de díctamo y diez de esencia de murtlap" dijo rápidamente mientras dio con el lugar que necesitaba. Apunto su varita y se concentró, murmuró un encantamiento y un corte apareció en el lugar donde tenía la varita, inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a brotar de ella, con un movimiento de varita dirigió la sangre al contenedor, como si circulara por un tubo. De inmediato Alyssa recupero un ritmo estable de respiración. Soltó un suspiro y giro de nuevo a la niña. Volvió a tomar el pulso, aun no estaba normal, debía empezar a hacer la reanimación, coloco la palma de la mano derecha extendida en el pecho de Alyssa, mientras que entrelazaba los dedos de la mano izquierda. Y comenzó. Una, dos, tres veces. Volvía y tomaba el pulso. Una, dos, tres veces. Madeleine estaba paralizada mirando a sanador. Uno, dos, tres veces. Harry pestañeaba, estaba recuperando la conciencia. Uno, dos, tres veces. El pulso se normalizó.

"Bien hecho Alyssa" dijo Daniel mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y miraba a Madeleine. Las lágrimas formaban ríos en las mejillas de la mujer.

….

 **¡Por fin!**

Lamento mucho el tiempo que paso desde el ultimo capitulo. Pero resulto que en ese mismo tiempo empecé con mi proyecto de grado para obtener mi título universitario, así que me consumió el tiempo, aún lo hace, pero… aquí estamos.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Siento que es un poco lento, pero debía poner todas las descripciones. Prometo que los que vienen serán más activos.

¡Por favor deja un comentario!

 **Próximo: Harry y Alyssa Parte 2.**

… **.**

Respuestas:

 _Anabel Malfoy:_ Sé que les hayan quitado la custodia de Harry a los Potter no es castigo suficiente por lo que causaron, pero tranquila, el castigo para ellos no ha empezado aun…


End file.
